


So About This Praying Thing..

by RavenInTheImpala (RavenInTheTARDIS)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit-OOC, Cute, F/M, Fluff-if-you-squint, M/M, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/RavenInTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot with Castiel and the Reader in which... The Reader makes a Wish to anyone who will listen..</p>
            </blockquote>





	So About This Praying Thing..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Can we just talk about all of the terribly funny things that can be made when you mistype "wings" ? Try it! Enjoy!

A Secret Wish - Start

 

The ride in the old ‘67 was very quiet. After the vamp nest massacre and the few that got away, which you’re sure will be an issue for another day. For right now, it was time for some much needed sleep. Dean pulls in between the two rooms that you and the brothers have claimed at the dingy motel. Sam sighs heavily and removes himself from the crumpled position he was in and treks to the motel door, key in hand. You slowly scoot yourself over with barely audible whimpers, that vamp got you good on his way out in a blind panic. The long slice on that wrapped around your back to your stomach was going to need stitches. Dean opened your door, as tired as he was, and helped you in to your room.

“Where did you leave the Med kit?” Dean practically moans as he sets you down on the edge of the bed. You leans back with a hiss on to your elbows.

“This burning is real.. Try the bathroom sink, macho man.” Scoffing, he comes back with the Kit and offers to help you stitch the wound. You decline politely and ask if he has enough disinfectant in his kit. He nods as he reminds you if there is anything else you need he and Sam are right next door. 

“Just pound on the wall.” He smiles and limps his way back, closing the door behind him. You decide to bite your tongue and stitch up your side the best you can. In between your grunting, and cursing you can make up a broken conversation with the two tired brothers in the other room.

“...We could try the bar..”

“Sammy, I’m not making myself in to french whore!” 

“Dean its not..*Sigh*...What about..”

“Cass?... Is he..” 

Your ears perk at the sound of the fallen angel’s name. Sitting closer to the wall that divides you, you listen quietly.

“The last time we heard from Cass he was somewhere near the grand Canyon wasn't he?” states Sam. You can make out the sound of spitting and assume one is brushing their teeth. 

"Which is my point exactly. Its not like we haven't been on our own before!" A bed wheezes and a content sigh follows. Dean has a point, with Cass without his wings and the three of you across the country there really isn't any way to get the Angel here. You can make out the sounds of the brothers flicking lights and muttering their good nights. Laying down yourself you wonder, where was Cass anyway? Was he warm? Should you call him? 

"Would he have minutes...?" You wonder aloud staring at the ceiling. Its then you decide to do something you hadn't since you were very small. As silently as you can, you roll yourself on to the floor with a grunt and look about the room almost bashfully. Popping yourself on to your knees you bring your elbows to the side of the bed. 

"OK, um..." Bringing your voice down to a whispers in hopes the boys don't hear you start to pray to any god that will listen. 

"Uh, hello! So its me, (name), just firing up the old... Uh.. Begging system? No that's not right. I haven't a clue what I'm doing right now so just, bare with me!" You sigh heavily, closing your eyes you continue. 

".. I know that I'm one of the last people to be asking for anything, but please... Please, could you give Castiel his wings back? I know its a weird thing to ask, but he's done so much for everyone and besides that we really need him for this case, I-.. I need him. " Silence meets your heartfelt request. You are motionless for a moment longer before burying your face in to the duvet. You’re joking right? Praying? After all the Gods and goddesses you have helped kill? Yeah, I’m sure they're working on it right now! 

Suddenly, there’s a light fluttering sound. You find yourself being encased in a warmth and the smell of outdoors. 

“Did... You do this?” Asks a familiar voice hesitantly. Jumping back you can make out the figure of a man, shoulders hunched forward and you've just looked up from between his legs! Blushing madly you sputter a string of unfinished sentences. Who..? Wa? You hear the man chuckle softly, the wild beast in your chest begins to stop.

“Cass?” You whisper in wonder. To answer, his gaze meets yours and his eyes become lit from within. A bright azure and by it you can make out his folded hands in his lap, the light tan of his coat, and his haphazard tie. He smiles as it fades.

“(Name).” cupping your cheek gently he asks again,

“Was it you... Who gave me my wings back?” You shake you head slowly. You can feel the confusion even in the darkness.

“Well.. I... I may of.. Prayed or something. I don’t think it worked though, I mean I’m happy you have your wings back! But I don’t.. I mean... I didn’t.” It couldn't you been you! I mean... Unless it was..

“You.. prayed? For my wings? Why?” You huff a sigh and just wrap your arms around his middle, holding tight.

“Because, I missed you! Because, we could really use your help and I’m tired of seeing you suffer. If you had your wings back, I was hoping it would help, even a little.” your words come spilling out as tears fall and become lost on the fabric of his white shirt. The angel just sits there and listens. Unsure of himself, he places his hands on you back with a sigh.

“Alright..shh.. I’m here, see? Your wish came true.” He says his voice become more like gravel with every word. Taking a chance, he strokes your hair until the tears stop and your breath becomes even. With great patience he lifts you and lays you down. He sits on the edge of your bed with a smile, tonight he’ll stay to watch you as you sleep. So when those Vampires come just before dawn to ambush you and the brothers, he would be there to smite them without waking you from your well deserved sleep. 

When you woke up the next morning to a knocking on your door, you look down to find an arm wrapped tightly around you. With the angel keeping you warm you smile, Dean could wait another 20 minutes.


End file.
